


Be My Last Strange Encounter

by IvyYara



Series: Joger week 2021 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Smut, Incubus!John, John just wants love, John needs help, M/M, Roger is a Sweetheart, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: Roger gently grabbed his shoulder when John made an effort to get away. “You’re one of them aren’t you?”John shrugged off his touch. “What?”“I saw your eyes… back in-- they flashed red.” Roger stepped closer. John tried to step back but was met with the unforgiving brick wall. “You’re an incubus.”-or-John is a stubborn incubus and gets in trouble, Roger takes care of him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Joger week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137845
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38
Collections: Joger Week 2021





	Be My Last Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again lovies! Back for day 4 of Joger week! For the prompt "Taking care" I wanted to write a incubus!John story, because I realised I hadn't seen any in the tags and I thought we needed it in the joger/dealor tag :3
> 
> I had fun writing this, I don't write a lot of fantasy type things. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Lots of thanks to Pinky! @AteYellowPaint for once again beta'ing this for me! <333 She is the best really! Highly recommend to check out her fics. They are amazing <3

He didn’t want to be here. But he had to be. It had been too long and his limbs got heavier and heavier with each passing day. His heart was beating irregularly, and when he couldn’t carry himself out of bed that morning to take a shower without having to hold himself up on the sink, he knew that it was time again.

That’s why he was standing in a dark corner of a grungy club. Normally, John enjoyed going to clubs and having a dance. It was one of his favourite things to do on a night out, letting himself get lost in the music, not a care in the world for just a few moments.

Sadly, it was not one of those nights. He scanned the large open area. From where he was standing he had a good view on the dance floor. The flashing lights were giving him a headache right now, bordering on a migraine. He knew it was because he had no energy left, and he absolutely hated it. Why did he have to be like this?

“Are you all alone sweetie?” a woman asked. Her eyes darted over his face before looking him up and down. She had long, shiny black hair, and a skin tight red dress that barely covered her upper thighs. It would have been so easy.

“No,” he lied, faking his best smile. “Waiting for a friend.”

“You need some company while you wait?”

It wasn’t like she wasn’t pretty - far from it. But John had never taken the easy way and he wasn’t about to start.

“That’s okay. I’m sure they will be here soon.”

She seemed disappointed that he wasn’t willing to play.

“Alright. Well if you change your mind, let me know.” She smiled and walked away, swaying her hips as she went.

He didn’t even follow her with his eyes. From his dark corner he observed all the dancing bodies before him, moving together. No one caught his eye, it really was part of his problem. An incubus shouldn’t be picky, but John couldn’t help it. It was simple. He refused to charm anyone into feeding. His partners needed to be interested in him for him; not lying with him through magic, lies and deceit. A quick fuck may have fed his body, but it would eat away at his soul.

He may have pushed it too far, though. He was too tired, too weak; he could hardly even prop himself up against the wall. Even his magic was dimming.

A giggling couple bumped into him, mumbling an apology as the bloke pulled the woman into the loo. Just before they could enter, a young blond man blocked their path, grinning as he knew exactly what they were up to.

From where he stood John could see them exchanging some small talk before the man stepped out of the way, laughing as he walked into John’s direction. He seemed about John’s age. Well - the age of his human appearance at least. When he was close enough, their eyes met and John’s found it hard to look away. Even in the dark corner of the club, he could see how bright the other man’s eyes were. They sparkled with a certain playfulness.

A small smile tugged on his lips as he passed John. A feeling John hadn’t felt for a while settled in the pit of his stomach. He gave a small smile in return and stared after him as he made his way to the bar, leaning on his elbows.

As he waited for the bartender to serve him, he kept looking back at John out the corner of his eye. Usually, it made John feel a little uneasy, but now that wasn’t the case.

When the bartender came back with the man’s drinks, he gave him two. John felt a pang of jealousy. Of course someone as beautiful as that wouldn’t be alone in this club.

But then the other man started walking into his direction again. John’s heart sped up a little, maybe tonight would be different.

“Can I offer you a drink?” The man asked with a small smile, holding out one of his drinks. “You don’t seem to be having a lot of fun.”

John returned his smile, accepting the drink, it smelled like vodka tonic. “Thank you. That’s very kind.”

“No problem,” He said, holding out his unoccupied hand. “I’m Roger.”

“John.”

They shook hands and John could feel that familiar crackle run up his arm, though it was dulled to nothing more than a buzz. It may have been too late.

“Nice to meet you, John.” Roger took a sip of his drink. “I don’t think I ever saw you here before.”

“Yeah,” John said with a weak smile, eyes darting around the unfamiliar place. “It’s my first time here.”

“Having fun?” Roger asked with a smile.

“Well—“ John hesitated, taking a sip of his drink. “I probably shouldn’t have come.” 

“That’s a shame.” Roger said with a curious tilt of his head.“Any reason why?”

“It’s complicated.” John said while taking a small sip of his vodka tonic.

“Heartbreak?” Roger joked.

“No.” John laughed softly. Heartbreak might have been an easier ill to cure.

John wished he could make better conversation with Roger, but the music and the heat closed in on him and made him dizzy. Normally alcohol didn’t have much of an effect on him, but all at once it rushed to his head.

He felt faint, and in his rising panic he looked around to see if there was something he could hold onto for support.

“Hey, are you alright?” Roger asked. “You look a little pale.”

“Yeah.” John said, trying to focus on his breathing. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

Then, there was a hand on John’s arm. Just a simple, innocent touch and yet that buzz grew to a hum and John was helpless against it. It was pathetic, but John let out a small whimper as Roger’s warm hands were the only thing keeping him from fainting.

“Come on, let me get you outside.” Roger said, sounding worried. “It’s too hot in here.”

“No,” John urged, raising his eyes to look at Roger. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

Roger gasped and he stared back at John in shock. “Your eyes…”

Fuck.

“I’m sorry…” With great difficulty he pulled away from Roger, averting his eyes. “I— I have to go.”

With that, John fled. He cast his eyes to the floor, dodging past platforms and trainers and boots. He could have had any of them if he wanted - disembodied limbs and nameless faces to use and cast aside when was done with them. It would have been easy. It should have been easy. Real connections weren’t a luxury his kind were afforded with and yet it was all John craved.

***

John pressed his hand to the cold brick, his head bowed as he tried to stop the world from spinning. The night air cooled the sweat on his brow and sent a chill down his spine. At least he could breathe a bit easier.

“Hey! John wait!”

His heart leapt to his throat. John whipped his head around and saw Roger rushing towards him. Of course he was even more beautiful outside.

“Hey…” He said when he reached John, a worried expression in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

John shook his head. “I have to go.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Must mean it then.”

Roger gently grabbed his shoulder when John made an effort to get away. “You’re one of them aren’t you?”

John shrugged off his touch. “What?”

“I saw your eyes… back in— they flashed red.” Roger stepped closer. John tried to step back but was met with the unforgiving brick wall. “You’re an incubus.”

I don’t know what you’re talking about.” John shook his head and tried to walk away, but his feet felt like lead and the wall only offered so much support.

“So your eyes won’t turn red when I touch you again?” Roger asked, easily keeping up with John. “You’re telling me it was a trick of the light?”

“I—”

John didn’t have time to form a thought before Roger took a hold of his wrist. He took a deep breath and kept his gaze on the stained and cracked concrete, but it was too late. Light buzzed beneath his skin and travelled up his arm and down his body. He blinked up at Roger, whose eyes widened for a moment and John knew it was too late. Still, he never let go of John’s wrist.

Roger looked at him with awe like so many others before him. If Roger was looking to gape at an oddity, John would let him have his fill. They stood for a long moment, John happy to let the tense silence stretch between them. It wasn’t until Roger moved in closer that John felt something different from all those other encounters.

“Take me home with you.”

John frowned. Roger didn’t know what he was saying, but John couldn’t help but be intrigued. “What?”

“Or come to mine?” Roger asked, no hesitation in his voice.

For a moment John thought he had somehow charmed Roger on accident back in the club. But his eyes looked clear, they didn’t have the hazy look people normally had when John charmed them. His voice was even and controlled as well.

John narrowed his eyes. “You are inviting me over, despite knowing what I am?”

Hesitation flickered through Roger’s eyes and he let go of John’s wrist. John’s eyes dimmed along with the warmth in his body.

“I—“ Roger paused. “I don’t care what you are.”

John let out an airy laugh and braced himself to move. “I’m going.”

He had hardly made it a few paces before Roger called after him.

“You looked lonely.”

Roger’s words stopped John in his tracks and he looked at him in confusion. When Roger finally met his eye, there was a fire in them that drew John in.

“You looked lonely— and I wanted…” Roger let out a nervous chuckle. “I don't know exactly what I wanted. I guess I wanted to offer you company. I— You must think I’m insane.”

“I can’t ask that of you, you don’t even know me.”

“You don’t have to ask.” Roger said softly as he approached John again.

Roger’s reassuring smile was enough to break the last of John’s resolve. He gave into temptation and collapsed into Roger’s side.

***

John looked around the bedroom. It had been about fifteen minutes since he had woken up in the unfamiliar bed. Roger’s bed. How he got there, he couldn’t remember.

The door opened with a soft creak and Roger appeared in the opening. “You’re awake.”

“Barely.” John said as he tried to sit up.

Roger closed the door behind him and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. “Don’t strain yourself.”

“It’s okay.” John smiled, dangling his legs over the side of the bed. “Thanks for helping me. I have taken enough of your time.”

Then there was a hand on his knee. He looked at it before looking up in Roger’s eyes. He could leave if he wanted to. Roger wasn’t keeping him there, only his own damn body. He was too weak to stand and a part of him wondered what would have happened to him if he didn’t let Roger take him away from the club. Nothing good, he supposed.

“I want to help you John.”

“I told you,” John sighed, “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re quite stubborn aren’t you?” Roger giggled, his thumb brushing small circles on his knee. “Besides, you’re not asking me, I’m offering.”

“You don’t know what you’re offering.”

“I’m offering you sex.”

John blushed. Typically he was the blunt one. He kept his eyes on the hand on his knee, the warmth just a touch distracting. “Why?” he whispered.

“I saw you at the club and knew I was going to try my luck.” Roger chuckled and angled his body towards John. “Figured it would happen anyway.”

“That so?” John snorted. “You’re quite confident aren’t you?”

“Maybe I am.” Roger shrugged, a small smile tugging on his lips. “If you don’t want to, that's fine too, I won’t be offended or anything. I just want to help you.”

John laughed softly. Roger was interesting and not to mention very attractive. He would be a fool to turn him down. “You’re sure?”

“I am.” Roger assured.

Inside John felt nervous, he liked Roger. It had been a long time since he had that feeling about someone who he was intimate with.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Roger repeated, hesitating for a moment before adding. “How does this work?”

John giggled. It made him feel a little better that Roger also seemed a bit nervous. “You could kiss me.”

It seemed that Roger liked that idea because he nodded with a smile. The soft pads of Roger’s fingers touched John’s cheek and he could feel Roger’s warm breath touch his lips before their lips brushed.

His heart was hammering in his chest, and his cheeks burned. It was soft and hesitant, John holding himself back, giving Roger the chance to pull away should he change his mind. But Roger only pressed himself closer. The hand on John’s cheek moved to tangle in his hair, tugging ever so slightly. John let himself relax into the kiss and easily parted his lips when Roger’s tongue brushed against them.

Roger moaned softly into his mouth. John knew that to Roger, he tasted sweet like honey; and after the first taste, Roger only seemed to want more.

John wasn’t complaining. He tangled a hand in Roger’s soft hair. It was a damn good kiss and it was already giving him back some of the energy he lost. It wasn’t nearly enough, but he wasn’t feeling faint anymore.

He felt himself being pushed back against the bed, Roger hovering over him. He gasped when Roger softly nipped at his bottom lip. Roger pulled away to take a breath, letting out a breathless chuckle as he somewhat stared back at John in awe.

“You alright?” John asked nervously.

“Yeah… more than. It’s just… your eyes.”

John quickly turned his head to the side in shame, trying to avoid Roger’s stare. He always felt awful about it, reminding him what he was. But then Roger softly touched his cheek, gently urging him to look back at him.

“They’re beautiful.” Roger added, leaning in to capture his lips again.

With a soft moan John kissed him back, blushing furiously as his hand trailed down Roger’s back and under his shirt. Roger’s skin was warm and soft and he felt him shiver as John’s traced his spine. He was no better off.

“Roger…” John mumbled against his lips, tugging on Roger’s shirt. The fire in him was lit and he couldn’t help but want more. “Can we take these off?”

“Yeah.” Roger whispered, before he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him somewhere.

Biting his bottom lip John’s eyes hungrily darted over Roger’s torso, his pale skin, taking in every freckle, every scar, every birthmark. He reached out to trail his hands down the curve of his ribs, intrigued with how his touch left goose bumps in its wake.

“You too.” Roger said, pressing another kiss against his lips, slightly pushing up his shirt.

John shifted on the bed and let Roger pull his shirt over his head. Even easy movements like that were still hard for him, and he sighed when he let himself fall back against the pillows again.

“You’re beautiful.” Roger smiled, smoothing his hands down his sides, over his stomach and up his chest.

“You’re a charmer.” John said breathlessly. All of his senses were heightened and every touch of Roger’s hands, every tickle of his fingertips, every brush of his lips sent sparks flying through John’s body and left him craving for more.

“Is it working?” Roger teased, leaning down to leave soft kisses down his neck.

“Yes.” John closed his eyes, one hand tangling in Roger’s hair again.

Roger nipped at his collarbone, the scrape of his teeth drawing a gasp out of John. He kissed his way back to John’s lips and kissed him eagerly once more, rocking his arse back against John’s now prominent bulge. “So now what?”

A low moan was pulled from John’s throat. Sparks flew up his spine and he grabbed Roger’s hips as he did it a second time.

“I need you.” John almost begged, moving his hands to the front of Roger’s jeans, fumbling with the button. “I can’t… right now. Not enough energy. I need to…”

Roger shushed him with a kiss. John whimpered when he pulled away, his cheeks burning at how needy he sounded, but Roger looked down at him with such care that it calmed any nerves he had left. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered.

John nodded with a sigh, dragging Roger close and capturing his lips again. He’d had a taste and he was addicted.

It only took them a few seconds to remove the rest of their clothing. John looked at Roger in a lustful haze, the high of his arousal pleasantly fogging up his mind. He was slightly aware Roger crawled away from him, only to return between his legs with lube and a condom in hand.

Roger smoothed a hand from John’s ankle over his knee and up his thigh, sending sparks up John’s spine. He registered how gentle Roger was being with him, as if he was a priceless piece of art. It was nothing he ever experienced before.

“Please, Roger,” John whispered, wrapping a hand around Roger’s cock, entranced with the way Roger’s eyelashes fluttered and how his lips parted in a small gasp. “Make me feel good.”

“God,” Roger moaned, the hand on John’s thigh tightened.

John chuckled. He stroked Roger teasingly slow for a moment, enjoying the way Roger felt in his hand, how his cock twitched, how he gasped and tried to bite back another moan.

“You’re going to make me feel good aren’t you?” John whispered.

Roger hummed, a sound between a moan and a whimper. His eyes fluttered closed. “Fuck yes. So good.”

“Yeah?” John smiled, finally he could begin to feed on Roger’s pleasure. “Are you gonna fuck me?”

When Roger’s eyes flicked open, there was only a small ring of bright blue still visible, staring down at John, who was slowly working his cock. Roger nodded, leaning down to meet John in a dirty kiss, tugging on John’s hair and moaning into his mouth as John stroked him harder.

John pulled away and giggled when Roger chased after his lips, with a small whine. “So insatiable.”

“You should taste yourself.” Roger chuckled, clicking open the bottle of lube and pouring some on his fingers. “Or is that an incubus thing?”

“Bit difficult,” John laughed, letting go of him, watching him with great interest as he warmed the lube between his fingers. “But yeah, it’s supposed to make you want me more.”

“I don’t know, I think I already wanted you before I kissed you.” Roger leaned in close until his lips were brushing over John’s. “This is just a plus.”

“And I’m supposed to be the incubus here.” John teased, trailing a hand down Roger’s chest.

“What can I say?” Roger shrugged, half smile tugging on his lips. “Now spread your legs for me?”

He did what he was told with a cheeky smile. He wasn’t going to argue with that. Maybe another time, if he was lucky.

He gasped when two lubed up fingers slowly circled his rim. It had been a while since he had been in this position, but he wasn’t nervous. Not anymore. Roger was sweet and gentle and John happily relaxed into it.

A tiny moan escaped him when Roger slowly but surely slipped a finger inside. Small jolts of electricity ran up his spine. He arched back into Roger’s touch, silently asking him for more.

Roger didn’t comply right away, teasing him with a slow drag in and out before he finally added a second. John sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

“Okay?” Roger asked, trailing a hand down his side, resting it at his thigh.

“Yeah.” John gasped, his eyes flying open and flashing red as Roger worked his fingers. “Keep going, please.”

Roger did, circling his fingers around that spot inside of him making John see stars.

He whimpered, tilting his head back. “Yes… there, again.”

While Roger worked his fingers inside him, opening him up, John could feel his magic getting stronger. His energy was slowly but surely coming back; not like when he was the one giving pleasure to someone else, but right now he needed this to get back to full strength.

“Ah…more, Roger, please.”

Roger stared down at him, that look of awe back in his eyes. “I got you, baby.”

The petname didn’t escape John and it sent his heart fluttering in a way that had nothing to do with his magic. But then a third finger slipped inside of him and he could only worry about through the slight burn before it gave way to the electricity snapping through him

Pleasure started building low in his stomach. He was beyond caring if he looked or sounded needy and he squirmed, trying to fuck himself on Roger’s fingers, trying to get more. Soft breathy sighs and small whimpers escaped him every time Roger brushed that spot inside him.

Roger leaned forward and mouthed at his neck and collarbone, leaving small nipping kisses up to his ear. It was unfair how fast Roger figured out what he liked. John moaned when he sucked a mark at the sensitive spot just below his ear.

“Roger…” John bit back a moan. He tangled a hand in Roger’s hair, tugging on the ends as he again pressed against his prostate.

With a soft giggle Roger pulled away from his neck, looking down at John. “Words love.”

“Please.” John panted, he looked up at Roger with bright red eyes. “I need you- now. Please?”

“You sure?”

“Yes… fuck me!” John grunted. “I’m going bloody insane.”

“You and me both. You make the most pretty sounds.” Roger teased.

John huffed and pushed against his shoulder. “Would you get on with it.” 

With a breathy chuckle, Roger pulled out his fingers. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. “Your wish is my command.”

“Wrong mythical creature.”

Roger just shook his head in amusement and rolled the condom over his cock. With hungry eyes John watched him pour lube in his hand, and slowly stroke himself until he was slicked up.

John’s breath caught at the vision in front of him, his magic beginning to steadily pulse in his veins. He shifted on the bed and spread his legs even more; for once, he felt safe enough to let himself feel vulnerable.

He felt hands on his hips and the head of Roger’s cock press against his entrance. John looked up at Roger and gave him a small nod to keep going; they both let out a groan as Roger slowly pushed in.

John gripped onto Roger’s shoulders and breathed through the initial burn. Roger ran his hand up and down John’s leg and gave him time to get used to the stretch once he was fully inside.

He opened his eyes when Roger touched his cheek. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” John gasped, the burn was starting to subside, replaced by something else entirely. “Go on.”

Roger did. Pulling back half way before thrusting back in. A soft moan escaping his lips as he started a slow rhythm. They exchanged slow kisses, gasping as they rocked together.

The fingers on his hips gripped him tighter when he started pushing back against Roger’s thrusts, urging him to go faster. They were in sync so quickly, it was intense and at the same time not enough. The slow drag of Roger’s cock drove him insane. His magic pulsed through his veins, thrumming underneath his skin zapping every nerve ending.

John moaned and he dragged his nails down Roger’s back. “Faster. Rog, faster…”

“Fuck John…” Roger gasped, and increased his pace, snapping his hips forward.

“Yes.” John whimpered and wrapped his legs around Roger’s waist. “That’s it.”

He let himself be rocked by the force of Roger’s thrusts, pleasure building inside of him. He tightened his grip on Roger’s shoulders as he went harder, making John let out a shuddering moan as he hit his prostate.

Edged on by John’s moans, Roger continued to thrust into him hard and fast, pushing John to the edge. He moved his hands back into Roger’s hair and dragged him in for a kiss. Roger gasped into his mouth when John tightened his fingers in his hair.

John put his hands back on Roger’s shoulders, his hands shaking. The magic was building and with that his strength started flooding back. Roger noticed John trembling underneath him and pulled away with a concerned expression, slowing down.

But John was getting close and he tightened his legs around Roger’s waist, gasping. “It’s okay, it’s just—“ he couldn’t really form any coherent sentence because of his pleasure filled mind going haywire.

But Roger understood. He took John’s hands off his shoulders and threaded his fingers through John’s and pinned them to either side of his head.

The understanding John saw in Roger’s eyes warmed his whole body. His hands stopped shaking as they were pinned to the bed and took a hold of Roger’s hands. The magic was still growing inside of him, sending waves of pleasure through him, but it didn’t cloud his mind anymore.

For the first time he could really look at Roger. John might have been a creature of magic. Roger was a literal angel before him. A beautiful flush painted his cheeks and a thin layer of sweat glistened on his skin.

Roger picked up his pace again and John arched his back when the pleasure rose so high that Roger’s weight on his hands was the only thread linking him to the here and now. His magic started crackling in the air around them, his eyes glowing the brightest they had been that night.

“God, fuck.” Roger moaned, for a moment his rhythm faltered as he was hit with the external force of John’s magic, heightening his pleasure.

But Roger didn’t let it distract him for long, it edged him on even more as he started thrusting into John with perfect precision. It sent white hot pleasure through John veins and left him to high pitched moans and cut off sobs.

The tension inside him was winding tighter, nearing the edge and hanging on by a string that was ready to snap.

Roger let go of one of John’s hands and he let out a choked off moan when Roger started stroking him in time with his thrusts. John’s free hand flew to Roger’s back, digging his nails in as his magic sparked in the air. It was overwhelming, all of his senses attacking him at once. He never wanted it to end, but he couldn’t hold back.

“I got you.” Roger whispered, squeezing John’s hand that was still laced with his.

Fire pooled low in his abdomen and his whole body tensed. And just like that the tightly coiled string snapped. He cried out as he dissolved into pleasure, waves of bliss ran trough him and he shuddered with his sweet release. His orgasm triggered the full release of his magic, buzzing under his skin and pulsing through his veins.

A low moan coming from Roger made him force his eyes open. Just in time John could see the pleasure on Roger’s face, his parted lips and his hazy eyes as the power of John’s magic hit him, sending him over the edge as well. 

John moaned softly as he felt Roger twitch inside him, his hips stuttering a few times until he stilled and slumped down, resting his head on John’s shoulder. Their one hand still intertwined.

His magic crackled around them and slowly died down after they caught their breath. When John dropped his trembling legs from around Roger’s waist.

“Bloody hell.” Was the first thing Roger said when he came down from his high, before he slowly pulled out.

John let out a breathy chuckle. “Did I make it worth your while?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Roger smiled as he stared into John’s eyes.

“You did.” John smiled. He stretched his legs. His thighs ached in the best way possible.

Roger returned his smile and moved away and off the bed. John followed him with his eyes as he wandered to the bathroom and came back with a damp towel. He leaned over John and gently wiped his chest before throwing the towel into a hamper with other dirty laundry.

It wasn’t anything special, but the way Roger was taking care of him made John smile. 

Then Roger crawled back on the bed next to John. “It looks like you’re feeling better.”

“I am.” John smiled.

“Really?” Roger asked, sounding relieved. “You’re okay?”

John nodded. “Good as new.”

The flush on Roger’s cheeks was still there and John couldn’t help himself. He reached out and trailed his fingers over the heated skin, before brushing back Roger’s sweaty hair.

“Good,” Roger said, suddenly he looked shy. He hesitated for a moment until he finally said, “Would you want to stay the night? Or is that— is that not part of—“

John’s heart swelled, no one ever wanted him to stay the night. “I would love to.”

The smile on Roger’s face could light up a room. He quickly moved off the bed to find John something to wear for the night. He threw him a pair of underwear and one of his shirts. When he pulled the shirt over his head, John noticed it smelled like Roger and it felt strangely comfortable.

He crawled under the duvet, next to Roger. The light was flicked off and he settled back against the pillow and turned on his side. His heart fluttered when Roger moved closer and wrapped an arm around him, dragging him against his chest. It was nice and John felt pleasantly warm, different from anything he ever experienced.

John wrapped his arm around Roger in turn, placing his hand against his shoulder blade and closing his eyes. He was forced to open them again when Roger softly tipped his chin up to look at him. The low lighting coming from the streetlights were enough to light up Roger’s face, and for John to see his eyes sparkle.

His breath hitched and his cheeks flushed when soft lips touched his own, brushing slowly against his. The kiss was tender and sweet, it made him feel warm and safe all wrapped up in the comfort of Roger’s arms.

“Good night John.” Roger whispered when they broke apart.

John sighed. “Good night Roger.” 

***

The next morning when John woke up, Roger’s spot was empty. From outside the bedroom he could hear soft music playing. He turned down the duvet and dangled his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms above his head. All of his energy was back, and he felt rested when he stepped out of bed.

When he was fully dressed he made his way to the small kitchen. Roger was softly humming along with the radio that stood on the kitchen counter. John had to hold back a giggle as Roger wiggled his butt at the beat off the music.

“Morning.” John said as he approached.

Roger turned around a bright smile on his face. “Hey, good morning. Breakfast?” He asked pointing at the full plate of freshly made toast that stood on the counter.

“Please.” John smiled, his stomach grumbling with the prospect off food.

For a moment he wondered why Roger was being this kind to him. No one ever went out of their way for him like this. But he liked Roger and he didn’t want to ruin the moment by questioning it. He would just let himself pretend he could have something like this just a little longer.

After they shared breakfast, Roger offered to drive John home. Once again John found it hard to refuse. Not when Roger was smiling at him so sweetly, his blue eyes hypnotic.

They pulled up to John’s building half an hour later and Roger sat back against his seat, letting the engine run. He turned to look at John as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. His eyes darted over John’s face, seemingly lost in thought.

“Thanks for driving me.” John smiled while he unfastened his seat belt.

Roger smiled. “It’s no trouble.”

“Still, I appreciate it.” John said and moved to open the car door.    
  
Before he could open it Roger spoke up.   


“Can I see you again?” 

John felt a pang of sadness. “I don’t really—“

“I would love to take you out sometime.” Roger said with a nervous chuckle. “Maybe we could go see a movie— or maybe you’d like to go and grab a bite to eat?” 

“Oh…” John mumbled, his cheeks burning with embarrassment because he misunderstood Roger’s intentions. Thinking he just wanted to shag him again.

Roger averted his eyes when John didn’t say anything else. “It’s okay if—“

“I would love to see you again.” John said, blushing furiously, his heart hammering in his chest. “I mean— that sounds lovely.”

A blinding smile appeared on Roger’s face. “It’s a date then.”

That smile warmed John from the inside and he just couldn’t look away. Maybe real connections were a luxury even his kind were afforded with, if only you wished for it hard enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I hope you enjoyed! This was so fun to write, I had a blast. Let me know what you thought, I love reading your comments! Hope to see you all again soon! :3


End file.
